The Meeting
by Jenai
Summary: Just who are in the story? A talk to sort out the unanswered questions. Will all the questions be answered? A very weird fic indeed.


Disclaimer: CardCaptor Sakura did not, does not and will not belong to me. Ever! That was hard to say, but it had to be.  
  
Author Jenai here. I have no idea what is going to happen. I'll just have to trust my fingers to take me wherever it goes. Adieu!  
  
*The Meeting*  
  
"Hello?"  
"..."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"...When?"  
"Now."  
"..."  
"Meet you in the school beside the statue."  
"..."  
Click! Beep...beep...beep...  
  
~In the Tomoeda Shogakku~  
  
A lone shadow walked rythmically in the dark clouds and wind of Spring. 1, 2, 1, 2...  
Silence. The footsteps stopped.  
  
"What is it that you need to talk to me about?" the owner of the shadow asked.  
  
"I know your true identity... I know who you are. One thing I don't know is... why are you testing her?", the companion asked.  
  
"Testing? Testing who?", the shadow's mouth moved calmly.  
  
"Don't toy with me! Why are testing her?", the voice asked desperately.  
  
"I need her help."  
  
"With what?" the voice tried to pry deeper.  
  
"Personal reasons."   
  
"Why are you trying to make this hard?" the voice asked.  
  
"I don't see why I have to tell you anything. It's only between me and her. The plan has nothing to do with you." The shadow's face frowned.  
  
"But it has something to do with me.", the voice said sadly.  
  
"I don't see how. Unless you would care to tell me."  
  
"You wouldn't understand." the owner of the voice said looking in another direction.  
  
"Are you inderestimating me?" the shadow asked innocently.  
  
"I wouldn't dare."  
  
"So tell me." the shadow insisted.  
  
"I...I can't."   
  
"You love her.", the shadow stated confidently.  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
"There is only a yes or a no. Never a perhaps."  
  
"...yes.", the voice sighed in defeat.  
  
"I'm sorry... I can't stop my mission."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is very important."  
  
"Is it so important that you will stop at nothing to accomplish it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please would you stop."  
  
"I am very sorry, but even you, Daidouji-san, cannot stop me."  
  
"Then you'll have to get pass me, Hiiragizawa-kun. Or should I say Clow Reed-sama."  
  
"I don't wish to do that."  
  
"Well... why can't I be acknowledged of your plan?", Tomoyo pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to fail and anyone else who knows will increase that chance of failure."   
  
Tomoyo stepped in front of him and then... grabbed his left arm. "I need to know that you are not going to harm her."   
  
Eriol hesitated. He gave in knowing once you have a Daidouji, especially one named Tomoyo, in your hands, you would be hard to escape her stubborn ways. He gave her a brief explanation of the plan.   
  
She let go of his arm after he started. "Uhuh...uhuh...uh...uhuh...", was all Tomoyo said while Eriol explained away.  
  
Tomoyo put a finger on her chin and thought for a while.   
  
"Why don't you add an extra plan that I devised myself? It would work perfectly with that plan of yours." Tomoyo offered.  
  
"Do tell of that clever plan of yours." Eriol said with an interest.  
  
"The plan is simple. Just to get a certain amber eyed boy and an emerald eyed girl together. That's all." Tomoyo grinned mischieviously.   
  
"Hmm... not bad... but, just one question. I thought you love Sakura-chan. Why would you set them up?"  
  
"I knew that I would never have her from the beginning.", Tomoyo sighed. "She deserved someone else. I knew it was Li-kun from the moment he came into our class." Tomoyo paused a second, then resumed. "Actually, now you could say loved. It took me a whole year, but I finally got over her. Maybe it was just a phase. Maybe it wasn't. Who knows?"   
  
"I think that plan could fit." Eriol smiled at her blandly.  
  
"Arigatou, Hiiragizawa-kun...eeto...Clow-sama." She said while taking one step to shake his hand. Unfortunately, she tripped on a rock and would've been in for a fall if Eriol hadn't caught her and held her in a hug position.   
  
"I guess that's a hug instead of a handshake to seal the deal.", Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"I guess so... and just call me Hiiragizawa. It is too complicated to call me both.", Eriol smiled again.  
  
Just then, the sun started to come from behing those sad clouds.  
  
"Hontoo arigatou gozaimasu, Hiiragizawa-kun." Tomoyo smiled genuinely with tears in her eyes.  
  
'I think I have fallen for someone else. No, it's not Sakura-chan. It's a mysterious boy who cloudes himself with the fog.'  
  
-----------------------------------Owari-------------------------------  
  
Jenai: What do you think? Je pense...kore wa weird, desu ne? Tres bizzarre.  
?: Baka! Never mix languages together! *Bops her on the head*   
Jenai: @.@  
  
Sumimasen! This is one of my weird false self. Don't ask me what I'm like when I'm my real self. You can't handle it! Eheheh...heh...^_^; slides away...   



End file.
